At some live events including, for example concerts, video of the live event is presented on a screen to participants. This video often allows attendees of the live event to get a better view of the event as it is occurring than they would otherwise have. For example, if the attendee is far away from the stage where the live event is occurring, the video picture may provide a closer view than the attendee has from his or her seating location. Unfortunately, however, the choice of what content is displayed on the screen at such an event rests with the operator of the screen or persons controlling the event rather than with the viewer of the event.